


i can fall in love with someone like you

by likeafool



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), The Last Five Years (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Cheating, Fights, I'm Bad At Tagging, Is that a thing, M/M, Marriage, Moving In Together, slow burn heartbreak, we sad out here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeafool/pseuds/likeafool
Summary: nursey is a poet. dex is a computer software designer. they’re in love.until they’re not.(last five years au!!)
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	i can fall in love with someone like you

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so this is a last five years au, which is a musical about a couple who are telling the story of their breakup! one of them is telling the story from meeting to breakup, while the other is telling it the opposite!! thanks for reading!! please comment, i thrive on validation!!

nursey has always believed in love. how could he not? his mom used to curl him to her chest, would rock him back and forth while singing him lullabies in a voice that was off key and shaky, but definitely belonged to his mother. his father taught him how to fish, how to stand up straight and speak proudly, the way to calm trembling hands. he used to sit under the willow tree in his backyard, would write poetry and paint the horribly pottery he made at the community center. to him, this was love. to him, the world was filled of moments he could fall in love with. 

he went to a poetry workshop when he was twenty nine. his work was “sloppy”, “undignified” and “repetitive”. he goes back to his apartment, the one he shares with his husband and all he wants is his mother. all he wants is a lullaby in her shaky voice, to feel her lotion smooth skin against his cheek. 

he goes back to his apartment and expects to find dex, sitting at his desk, at work with the latest software. instead, there’s a note. it’s written on nursery’s special stationary, the kind he uses for thank you notes and invitations. it’s the kind he used for him and dex’s wedding place cards. 

the paper is a soft blue, a cloud border framing the writing like it’s a gift. nursey knows it’s probably an apology, filled with pet names and “i’m sorry i’m working so late”, a plea for forgiveness for missing his return home. 

instead, it’s a goodbye letter. nursey only makes it through the first line before he starts tearing through the apartment. he looks for any sign of dex still living there. his computer was gone. his clothes had vanished. any sign of life was gone. 

all nursey can do is sit. he sits on the couch and he stares at the wall. he can feel the watch and the necklace dex gave him tightening on his skin. he can feel the metal of his wedding band burning his skin. he slips off the gifts from dex. 

they don’t mean anything anymore. 

he wanders through the apartment. he feels like an apparition, a figment of some unknown person’s imagination. this apartment doesn’t feel like it belongs to anyone. he looks at the kitchen him and dex painted yellow, the mugs they made together sitting on the table, dex’s blanket. his blanket. 

all nursey can really do is lie down, folding the knitted blanket around him. it smells like sandalwood and cinnamon. it smells like something that he lost, something he can’t reach anymore. it smells like dex. 

if he closes his eyes, he can almost pretend that he is being cradled by his mother once again. he can pretend that he is a child listening to his mothers lullabies. he can be ten and learning how to fish, how to hold his hands steady. he can pretend that he is under his willow tree, instead of a cold and empty apartment. 

but he can’t pretend that he still believes in love.


End file.
